Doris van Norden
thumb|320px|Doris van Norden, geb. Dolores Nero Doris van Norden, geborene Dolores Nero, ist die Antagonistin der 7. und 8. Staffel. Sie hat mit Werner Saalfeld die zwei Zwillingssöhne Moritz van Norden und Konstantin Riedmüller, von welchen sie Konstantin einst als Baby verkaufte, da sie damals zu wenig Geld hatte. Nachdem Doris Julius König ermordet hatte, wollte sie auch Charlotte Saalfeld töten, später dann auch noch ihren Ehemann Werner. Jedoch zögerte Konstantin nicht und redete auf sie ein, sodass sie sich letztlich selbst der Polizei stellte, verhaftet wurde und infolgedessen nun in der geschlossenen Psychiatrie sitzt. Simone Ritscher spielte Doris van Norden. Die junge Doris, welche in Rückblenden zu sehen war, wurde von Martina Schölzhorn dargestellt. Auftritte Simone Ritscher * Folge 1366 (02.09.2011) bis Folge 1794 (05.07.2013) Martina Schölzhorn * Folge 1373 (13.09.2011) * Folge 1404 (27.10.2011) Beziehungen Verwandte * Moritz van Norden, Sohn ** Theresa Burger, Schwiegertochter * Konstantin Riedmüller, Sohn ** Marlene Riedmüller, Schwiegertochter *** Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Enkel Freunde * Urs Großwihler, Geschäftspartner Bekannte * Rosi Zwick * Jenö Majoré * Andreas Erhardt * Elena Majoré * Alexander Saalfeld * Isabell Kaiser-Wollbach † * Michael Niederbühl * Alois Pachmeyer * Markus Drescher * Siggi Meyser * Friedrich Stahl † * Leonard Stahl Komplizen *Kristin Nörtlinger *Markus Drescher Liebschaften * Werner Saalfeld, Ex-Mann * Günther van Norden †, Ehemann (Witwe) * Martin Windgassen, Ex-Affäre Feinde thumb|220px|Doris' Psychose und ihre daraus resultierenden Intrigen verschafften ihr viele Feinde * Miguel Riedmüller (Senior) † * Günther van Norden † * Ferdinand Schäffer * Barbara von Heidenberg † * Pilar Riedmüller † * Nicola Westphal † * Hans Burger * Kristin Nörtlinger * Mandy Meier * Kira Steindle * Jamal Maboko * Natascha Schweitzer * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Marie Bruckner * Hendrik Bruckner * Julius König † * Charlotte Saalfeld * Goran Kalkbrenner * Marlene Riedmüller Arbeit * Anteilseignerin am Fürstenhof (Staffel 8) Kriminalität thumb|220px Morde *Miguel Riedmüller (Senior), erschoss ihn im Affekt *Günther van Norden, ließ ihn, nach der Rangelei mit Martin Windgassen, an seinen Verletzungen sterben *Pilar Riedmüller, ließ einen Blumenkasten auf sie herabfallen *Julius König, schüttete Öl auf den Asphalt und verursachte damit einen Motorradunfall Mordversuche *Theresa Burger, wollte sie überfahren, hat aber versehentlich Gitti König erwischt *Pilar Riedmüller †, wollte sie mit einem Kissen ersticken *Charlotte Saalfeld, versuchte sie zu erschießen + versuchte sie mit einer giftigen Spritze zu töten + verabreichte ihr Drogen und wollte sie so im Wald erfrieren lassen *Werner Saalfeld, wollte ihn vergiften + wollte ihn erschießen Entführungen * Kristin Nörtlinger (wollte sie entführen, wurde aber von ihr selbst entführt) * Charlotte Saalfeld * Marlene Riedmüller * Konstantin Riedmüller * Werner Saalfeld Sonstiges * verkaufte ihren Sohn Konstantin Riedmüller * illegaler Waffenbesitz (Pistole ihres Mannes Günther van Norden) * zündete Werner Saalfelds Auto an und schob es André Konopka in die Schuhe * Einbruchsdiebstahl bei Pilar Riedmüller * Erpressungsversuch an Pilar Riedmüller * vergiftete die Burger Bräu Fässer * vertauschte den Gentest von Theresa Burger und Nicola Westphal * bedrohte Kristin Nörtlinger mit einer Waffe * versuchte Kristin Nörtlinger zu zwingen, das Geld, das sie von Alois Pachmeyer bekommen hatte, an ihr Konto zu überschreiben * schoss Kristin Nörtlinger versehentlich ins Bein * Erpressungsversuch an Markus Drescher * versuchte mit Medikamenten und Drogen Charlotte Saalfeld unzurechnungsfähig zu machen * schoss Marlene Riedmüller versehentlich ins Bein * bedrohte Charlotte Saalfeld, Konstantin Riedmüller, Marlene Riedmüller und Werner Saalfeld mit einer Waffe * versuchte Werner Saalfeld mit einer gefälschten Operation an den Rollstuhl zu binden Geschichte Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Rückblende: Doris erschießt Miguel Riedmüller Doris lebte zusammen mit Werner in Buenos Aires, wo sie zwei Kinder mit ihm bekam: Moritz van Norden und Konstantin Riedmüller. Da Werner sie verließ und sie sehr wenig Geld hatte, verkaufte sie Konstantin an eine andere deutsche Familie. Nachdem sie Konstantin an die Riedmüllers weggegeben hatte, traf sie sich mit dessen Adoptivvater Miguel Riedmüller, wo sie ihn um mehr Geld bitten wollte. Als dieser ihr kein Geld geben wollte und ihr immer näher kam, zückte Doris ihre Waffe woraufhin sich ein Schuss löste und Miguel tödlich traf. Mit dieser Waffe unternahm sie kurz darauf einen Suizidversuch, als Werner sie in Argentinien hat sitzen lassen. Wenige Jahre später heiratete Doris Günther van Norden. Diesen betrog sie später mit Martin Windgassen. Als die beiden von Günther im Bett erwischt wurden, kam es zu einer Rangelei zwischen Martin und ihm. Günther verletzte sich dabei schwer. Doris behauptete vor Martin er wäre tot und Martin ging daraufhin. Jedoch war Günther noch am Leben, bis Doris ihn schließlich an seinen Verletzungen sterben ließ. Staffel 6 thumb|Werner trifft Doris van Norden|left In Folge 1366 treffen sich Werner und Doris wieder. Bei einem Ausritt begegnet Werner einer Frau, die eine Autopanne hat: Doris van Norden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, erkennt sie ihn sofort und ist wie gelähmt. Werner staunt nicht schlecht, als Doris sich einfach sein Pferd schnappt und davon galoppiert. In Folge 1369 erzählt Doris Werner, dass sie eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben. Doris schlägt Werners Einladung, ihn auf Andrés und Lenas Verlobungsfeier zu begleiten, gespielt desinteressiert aus. Während der Feier beobachtet sie ihn aus der Ferne und kann ihre Sehnsucht nur schwer unterdrücken. Als Werner sie bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder anflirtet, deutet sie an, dass sie beide sich von früher kennen. Werners Interesse ist nun erst recht geweckt. Staffel 7 thumb|Doris wird Opfer ihres eigenen Entführungsplans Von Folge 1573 bis Folge 1579 entführt Kristin Nörtlinger Doris. Theresa Burger nimmt die Ohrfeige sportlich und macht Doris klar, dass sie sich bei Moritz entschuldigen muss, doch nun schlägt ihr noch mehr Doris' Hass entgegen. Mandy schnüffelt derweil für Doris weiter und bekommt mit, dass Pachmeyer Kristin den Erbschein aushändigt. Doris wird panisch: Sie muss unbedingt verhindern, dass Kristin sich mit dem Erbe davonmacht. So plant sie, Kristin zu entführen, und passt sie im Wald ab. Doch beim Entführungsversuch kommt es zu einer Rangelei. Doris' Schreck über den gelösten Schuss nutzt Kristin. So ist Doris plötzlich Opfer ihres eigenen Entführungsplans und wird von Kristin im Lieferwagen eingesperrt. Da Doris bei Werner ihre Abwesenheit schon angekündigt hat, vermisst sie auch erst mal niemand. Doch gekonnt verunsichert Doris die überforderte Kristin. thumb|Theresa und Doris werden von Kristin in den Luftschutzbunker der Burger Bräu Brauerei gesperrt Theresa verbringt inzwischen verliebte Stunden mit Moritz. Bis ein Brief von Hans ankommt: Theresa ist sehr irritiert über den Inhalt. Die von Doris angeschossene Kristin entführt Theresa und sperrt sie zu Doris in einen Kellerraum auf dem Brauereigelände. Doris lügt Theresa vor: Sie habe entdeckt, dass Kristin Theresa um ihr Erbe betrügen will, deshalb wurde sie überwältigt und eingesperrt. Denn Theresa ist die wahre Tochter von Nicola. Moritz beginnt derweil, sich um Theresa zu sorgen und schreibt ihr eine SMS, was Kristin, die Theresa das Handy abgenommen hat, alarmiert. Als sie in das Kellerverlies kommt, um Theresa zu zwingen, eine beruhigende Nachricht an Moritz zu senden, eskaliert die Situation. Als Moritz auf Theresas Handy anruft, zwingt Kristin Theresa, ihn zu täuschen. Später wird Theresa klar: Doris trägt die Hauptschuld an dem vertauschten Gentest. In der Nacht hat sie einen Traum, in dem ihre Mutter Nicola sie liebevoll umarmt. Zur selben Zeit sind Konstantin und Moritz überzeugt, dass Theresa in Schwierigkeiten ist. Um Moritz endgültig von Nachforschungen abzuschrecken, zwingt Kristin Theresa, im Verlies einen Brief an Moritz zu schreiben, den dieser am nächsten Tag erhält. Ein Trick von Theresa in ihrem Brief bringt Moritz und Konstantin zur Überzeugung, dass sie in Not ist. Werner ärgert sich über Doris' stumme Abwesenheit, aber anders als Moritz ist er darüber wenig beunruhigt. Währenddessen macht Moritz einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. Er fragt ausgerechnet Kristin, ob sie bei der Suche nach Theresa helfen könne. Kristin erfährt dabei Theresas Trick. thumb|Doris verliert vor Kristin die Beherrschung und muss von Theresa zurückgehalten werden|left Werner und Konstantin suchen in der Wohnung nach einem Anhaltspunkt für Doris' und Theresas Fernbleiben. Dabei finden sie das leere Futteral von Doris' Pistole. Mandy will indes ihre nicht ganz legalen Dienste für Doris vor Moritz und Konstantin nicht verraten. Um dennoch zu helfen, schickt sie Werner anonym die Kopie des Briefes, den Hans an Theresa schrieb. Nun ist allen klar: Sowohl Doris als auch Kristin hätten ein Motiv, Theresa gefangen zu halten, um an Nicolas Erbe zu gelangen. Marlene liefert Konstantin zudem nach einer befremdlichen Begegnung mit Kristin eine Information, die ihn und Moritz auf Kristins Spur bringt. Währenddessen bringt Kristin Doris und Theresa in tödliche Gefahr. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen Moritz, denn Theresa weiß, beim nächsten Arbeitsgang in der Brauerei wird automatisch erneut CO2 zugeführt, und dann droht ihr und Doris durch das angeschossene Leitungsrohr der Tod durch Ersticken. Kristin ist bereit zur Flucht, doch Moritz und Konstantin stellen sich ihr in den Weg. Plötzlich hört Moritz die Stimme von Theresa. Er bietet Kristin freien Abzug, wenn sie verrät, wo Theresa und Doris gefangen sind. Kristin lässt sich auf den Handel ein. Staffel 8 Von Folge 1622 bis Folge 1627 steht der Fürstenhof unter Quarantäne. Doris kann nicht fassen, dass ihre Hochzeit wegen des Virus im letzten Moment geplatzt ist. Doch schnell wird klar: Die "Fürstenhof"-Quarantäne ist bitterer Ernst. Niemand darf hinein oder hinaus. Was ist das für ein Virus? Und wer kann sich angesteckt haben? Alexander Saalfeld und Elena Majoré realisieren, dass sie Isabell Kaiser-Wollbach sehr nah gekommen sind. Alexander entscheidet sich, sich lieber von den anderen zu separieren. Eine gute Entscheidung, denn kurz darauf erreicht den "Fürstenhof" eine böse Nachricht. Bei Alexanders Abschied stellt sich heraus, dass Werner und Charlotte Hochzeitstag haben. Beide werden von Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe heimgesucht. Derweil teilt Alexander aus Brüssel mit, dass sie erneut Großeltern geworden sind. Julius missfällt, wie innig Charlotte und Werner miteinander umgehen, und Doris versteht es, seine Eifersucht zu schüren. In der Nacht hat Charlotte einen sentimentalen Traum. In Folge 1646 heiraten Doris und Werner. Um die Hochzeit nicht zu ruinieren, willigt Doris Konstantins Glück mit Natascha und zementiert ihr eigenes Liebesglück mit Werner. Auch Werner ist zufrieden, da er sich bald wieder im Besitz der "Fürstenhof"-Anteile wähnt und so geben sie sich das Jawort in der Kapelle. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne André gemacht, der, enttäuscht von Sabrinas falschem Spiel, mit zweideutigen Äußerungen einen Streit zwischen Doris und Natascha entfacht. Natascha behauptet frech, dass Doris nur Werners zweite Wahl ist. In Folge 1663 will Doris Selbstmord begehen. Doris' Verschwinden bleibt zunächst unbemerkt. Doch dann findet Werner durch Zufall Doris bewusstlos auf einem der Gästezimmer. Er zögert zunächst ihr zu helfen, da durch Doris' Tod all seine Probleme gelöst wären, doch letztlich siegt sein Gewissen. Im Krankenhaus erfährt sie, dass Werner sie gerettet hat und glaubt somit, dass Werner sie immer noch liebt. Konstantin macht sich große Vorwürfe, durch seine Härte einen Teil zum Selbstmordversuch seiner Mutter beigetragen zu haben. thumb|Doris lässt Julius sterben Durch Doris gerät Charlotte Saalfeld in eine Medikamentensucht. Julius König will ihr keinen Glauben schenken, dass Doris etwas damit zutun haben könnte. Immer mehr schleicht sich jedoch bei ihm der Verdacht ein, dass Charlottes behandelnder Arzt Dr. Markus Drescher gemeinsam mit Doris gegen Charlotte Intrigen spinnt. Er rettet Charlotte gemeinsam mit Marlene und Werner aus der Psychiatrie. Durch eine Aufnahme auf seinem Diktiergerät hört Julius, in Folge 1770, ein Gespräch von Doris van Norden mit, indem sie zugibt, Charlotte verrückt gemacht zu haben, um sie loszuwerden. Er droht daraufhin Doris im Wald, dass er die Aufnahme Werner vorspielen werde und sie ihn dadurch verlieren wird. Da Doris dies nicht zulassen kann, schüttet sie Öl auf eine Landstraße. Julius, der gerade mit seinem Motorrad auf dem Weg zu Werner nach München ist, kommt von der Straße ab und wird schwer verletzt, überlebt jedoch. Doris will ihm nicht helfen und lässt ihn im Schnee liegen, woraufhin Julius stirbt. thumb|left|Doris bedroht Charlotte mit einer Waffe Nach Julius' Tod bekommt Doris Halluzinationen und Albträume und wird bald zur richtigen Psychopathin. Als Werner plötzlich einen Reitunfall erleidet, plant Doris Werner an den Rollstuhl zu binden, um mit ihm so schnell wie möglich nach Argentinien zu gehen. Doch Charlotte erfährt von Doris' krankem Plan und durchschaut Doris. Als Doris das merkt dreht sie durch und bedroht Charlotte mit einer Waffe und entführt sie. Im Verlies versucht Doris Charlotte zu erschießen, was aber scheitert. Als Charlotte nach Hilfe ruft, wird sie von Marlene Schweitzer und Konstantin entdeckt. Die beiden versuchen sie zu befreien, doch dann kommt Doris dazu und bedroht die drei mit der Waffe. Konstantin versucht seine Mutter zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch es kommt zu einem Streit, in welchem Marlene angeschossen wird. thumb Später telefoniert Doris mit Dr. Drescher und verlangt von ihm, dass er ihr zwei unechte Sanitäter besorgt, die Werner an seine alte Jagdhütte bringen. Dort will sie ihn und sich umbringen, doch als Konstantin und Charlotte hinzukommen, droht sie, sich selbst zu erschießen, Konstantin kann sie jedoch überzeugen, es nicht zu tun. Anschließend gesteht Doris all ihre Verbrechen und stellt sich selbst der Polizei. Hintergrundwissen * Doris und Werners Lied war "Mi Buenos Aires querido" von Carlos Gardel Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Biester Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Familie van Norden